


Morning talk

by Erimin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: A retelling of the end of ‘God’s Reverie’, in which Djeeta is able to remember some things of that dream.





	Morning talk

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance if any error. Thank you.

Vyrn, Lyria and Djeeta met each other on the deck of the Grandcypher, all of them still sleepy even if they slept more than usual.

Lyria covered her mouth to hide a yawn that was still very notorious to her friends, her cheeks blushed a bit while she apologize shyly. Then the three talked about a weird dream they had, but no one could remember was what about. They kept thinking and trying to remember when suddenly a voice interrupts them, they looked and it was their new crew member, Sandalphon, who was following another member who still didn’t notice that Sandalphon was addressing him.

Finally, the man looked heard Sandalphon’s calls and looked at him with surprise on his face.

“Why you say? I’m doing the laundry since today it my turn.” Explained the young man, calmly.

“What?”

The three friends were looking at the exchange from a few steps away from them. Lyria seems curious about the two talking, if she was correct, this was the first time they see each other.

“You must be Sandy. I’m pleased to finally met you. My name is Lucio.” Said the man with a smile.

Djeeta looked at Lucio, her eyes focused on his smile and her ears on his voice. Everything about him suddenly made her feel a bit nostalgic, though she couldn’t remember from where, or understand why.

After a yell from a really confused Sandalphon, Lucio repeated himself. “As I said, my name is Lucio.”

Of course she knew him from before, they met at the theater after all, but the feeling now was different. From where did she know him?

“How dare you to walk around with his face! This insult will not be tolerated!” Sandalphon stated boldly.

“Do I resemble someone you know?” Lucio asked with curiosity.

Djeeta opened her eyes even more as she remembered.

“Although it happens.” Lucio said. “There is a say that everyone in the skies has at least three lookalikes.”

“Helel...” Djeeta said slowly, trying the name in her lips.

Lyria and Vyrn looked at her without knowing what she was talking about, but suddenly they were surprised by Lucio, who was at their side now, facing Djeeta. They didn’t even noticed when he moved. Sandalphon seemed confused as well.

“Captain.” Lucio said with calm. Djeeta held her breath. “It’s certainly a surprise that you are able to remember something about last night.” Lucio said quietly. His smile was always present. “But I can guess that is what makes you be yourself.”

Djeeta stretched her back a bit when she felt Lucio's hand on it. She looked at him and he just smiled.

“Are you free, captain?” He asked. “I would like to spend some time with you. Is it alright?”

Djeeta smiled him back, a bit awkward. “Sure thing! I always have time for you, Lucio!”

His eyes sparkled when he heard his name. “I’m glad you remember my name.”

“How could I forget it.” Djeeta answered, still a little nervous.

“Then let’s. Come, take my hand.” Said Lucio placing his hand in front of the captain.

“Wait!” Sandalphon said walking towards them. “We still haven’t done talking!”

Lucio looked at him apologetic. “I hope you forgive me, Sandy.” The primal flinched when he heard how he was called. “We can continue our talk later, if that is okay for you.”

Djeeta looked at Sandalphon while murmuring an apologize. She should remember treat him later with a gift.

Then she looked at Lucio again, with curiosity. “Where are we going?” She asked as she took his hand.

“Somewhere where we can talk in private.” He said kindly.

“Okay…” Djeeta then turned to talk to Lyria and Vyrn. “I’ll be going for a moment. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“S-sure!” Vyrn said a little confused. “Don’t take so long.”

“Take care both of you.” Said Lyria worried.

“We will.” Djeeta affirmed.

And after those last two words, Lucio took her in his arm and they rise towards the sky. After a few seconds they were no longer seen.

Vyrn and Lyria could only wait and wish for their friend to come back soon, although they knew that with Lucio at her side, she wouldn't be in danger.


End file.
